


Alone...?

by Neko_HaniChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans, How fucking dark, M/M, Multi, POV Sans, Protective Papyrus, Sad Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Shy Sans, Sub Sans, The story goes dark, pt-br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_HaniChan/pseuds/Neko_HaniChan
Summary: Sans simplesmente não aguenta mais.Ele está sozinho nessa?





	Alone...?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Permanent Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819512) by [undertalefa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefa/pseuds/undertalefa). 



> Essa estória é Pt-br, então espero que gostem. Eu queria compartilhar essa minha ideia, e minhas inspiração que obtive com outras fics, criando essa. Sei que esse site têm mais americanos que tudo, mas eu quero criar algo aqui, porque ele se tornou um dos meus sites favoritos. Então, espero que gostem, e até as notas finais.

< P.o.v autora >

A vida têm suas contra voltas. Uma vez que você pensa que tudo está bem, do nada, tudo se deixa ir maior que sua velocidade; te deixando para trás. Perdido.

Uma vez que você perde o controle, é difícil recupera-lo. Então, você se pergunta do por que ser tão fraco. Como, fodidamente você é fraco. As pessoas conseguem concertar seus erros e supera-los, mas você é deprimente. Os resets terminaram e você ao menos consegue viver sua vida. O garoto jurou; 'sem mais resets', mas a palavra dele é como se não valesse nada. Simplesmente letras vazias que saem de sua boca, ou de suas mãos. Depende.

"Heh." 

É fácil rir de você mesmo. Afogar tudo em piadas, ou dando um sorriso falso, fingindo que o vazio dentro de você não existe. Mas quer saber? Ele ainda está lá. Comendo cada parte de sua alma, lhe deixando entorpecido. Até o momento em que você não sentirá mais nada. 

Você não espera que consiga viver mais com este vazio, mas o que  _você_ pode fazer? Com reset, ou não; você já está destruído, heh. Não é como se algo tivesse mudado, porque não mudou, e talvez nunca mude. 

E você pensa, 'talvez este seja meu castigo, por ter deixado a anomalia matar todos que eu amo e não ter feito nada, só seguindo o script'.

Pelo menos, na última linha do tempo que você viu Flowey, foi isto que ele disse.

E a maldita flor nunca esteve tão certa.

Você teve a chance de matar a anomalia quando podia, mas por que você não fez? Nem você sabe. Você simplesmente estava em choque? Esse era o significado da frase 'se você é covarde demais, não faça nada'?

Mas você sempre morria. E morria, morria, morr...-

Você sente algo em seus dedos. Olhe para baixo e vê o vislumbre de sua arte em seu braço que por pouco não quebra.

"Belo trabalho, Sans. Maldito inútil." -Você fala, sentindo o nojo em suas próprias palavras. Será que você se odeia tanto?

Você pega a coberta, corta uma pequena parte e, de forma discreta a envolve em seu pulso recém machucado.

_"Se Papyrus te ver, será culpa sua. Você **não pode** faze-lo ficar preocupado! Não pode!"_

"Nah. Se ele descobrir, você arruma um jeito de sair dessa. Você sempre faz..." -Pensou

Você não quer ter que se levantar, mas você tem. Capaz de todos virem no seu quarto só para ver se está tudo bem. E sabe por que? Porque eles são bons, e merecem a vida na superfície. Agora, você? Você deveria ter ficado em Underground. Não incomodando ninguém com sua ocupação de espaço. Pense bem, se você não estivesse aqui, talvez Undyne fizesse de seu quarto um lugar para treinar? Hah. Belo momento para se fazer piadas. Pelo menos isto é uma das únicas coisas que você ama em si mesmo. Fazer piadas deprimentes para se sentir ainda pior.

Piadas de suicídio são as melhores, e estão no seu HANK de favoritas. Pois elas dizem tudo que você sente.

Nada.

Só dor.

E você só quer ficar sozinho para sofrer com esta dor.

**\---**

Você acabou por dormir em sua cama. Papyrus entra em seu quarto e você nem ao menos o tinha percebido; não antes dele, timidamente lhe cutucar...-

"SANS...?"

"P-Paps? O que...-"

"VOCÊ AINDA NÃO DESCEU PARA O CAFÉ. ESTOU PREOCUPADO."

Por que você sempre ferra com tudo? Olhe para ele. A expressão no seu rosto; preocupado. Você não quer que ele se sinta assim com você. O sentimento de inutilidade batendo em seu coração. Por que você não consegue ser normal?

Você suspira, trazendo um sorriso falso.

"Nah, mano. Eu sou preguiçoso demais para descer. Você sabe disso..."

"Mas para tomar o café da manhã, Sans...? Quero dizer, você nunca...-"

Você o interrompe.

"Olhe Pap. Sem essa. Não precisa ficar preocupado. Olhe para mim! Eu estou bem, heh." -Você balança seus braços, mas por pouco tempo até você os deixar cair. Droga, você está cansado demais.

Ele não parece notar, quão aliviado você está? Ele apenas lhe dá um sorriso gentil, lhe pegando em seus braços. Papyrus sempre foi tão forte, é até difícil saber quem é o irmão mais velho.

Papyrus sempre foi gentil, atencioso, sincero e com uma tremenda vontade de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem. Além de forte, tanto no emocional quando fisicamente. Ele era o melhor irmão. Ele era praticamente perfeito! E você se pergunta se quando vocês nasceram, Papyrus foi quem pegou todas as perfeições.

Você tem sorte...

"SANS, VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA QUE ESTÁ BEM?" -Ele olha para você, e você cora de vergonha, desviando o olhar. É claro que você tem que ficar pensando coisas assim em momentos indevidos. Saco de lixo.

Outra coisa para lhe lembrar de Flowey. Incrível.

"Sim, mano. É que hoje eu estou realmente cansado, nada de mais." 

"OKAY, MAS SE TIVER ALGO DE ERRADO, ME DIGA. VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTOU SEMPRE AQUI PARA VOCÊ."

Quanto mais Papyrus terá que esfregar na sua cara que ele é perfeito? Você tem sorte mesmo, amigo...

"Sup."

Depois de chegarem na cozinha, ele lhe coloca na cadeira, e você se debruça na mesa, descansando sua cabeça em seus braços. Não tem ninguém aqui. Provavelmente todos estão ocupados, então só tem você e Papyrus.

"Papyrus..."

"Uhm...?" -Ele murmura.

"Para onde todos foram?"

"AH. FRISK FOI COM TORIEL RESOLVER ALGUMAS COISAS SORE POLÍTICA, EU ACHO. JÁ QUE ELA É NOSSA EMBAIXADORA. ASGORE FOI CUIDAR DE SUAS PLANTAS E ALPHYS E UNDYNE FORAM... PARA ALGUM LUGAR? ELA DISSE QUE ERA PESSOAL. EU NÃO ENTENDI MUITO BEM..."

Você ri, feliz por elas estarem aproveitando seu relacionamento. Algo com o qual você fica realmente feliz por elas, pela primeira vez em, o que... Anos? Você não sabe. Só que faz um bom tempo que você teve a oportunidade de sentir a animação dentro de seu coração. O sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

"Okay..." -E você adormece, na cadeira.

                                                                                                    **\---**

Você abre os olhos.

Tudo á sua volta é neve. Você pode sentir ela macia em seus pés.

Espera... Neve...?

Você, por algum motivo levanta sua cabeça, vendo seu irmão.

Você anda até ele, como se seus pés não obedecessem aos seus comandos. Você se esconde numa árvore, vendo o humano e seu irmão.

Espera...

Você tenta gritar, mas é como se não tivesse voz. 

Você vê o humano segurar firmemente a faca de brinquedo em seus dedos, com os olhos vermelhos, pupilas pequenas e o sorriso sádico.

Você sente as lagrimas. 

Você só teve tempo de ver Papyrus ser decapitado bem na sua frente, dizendo 'eu acredito que você pode ser um pouquinho melhor. Mesmo que não ache. Eu prometo...'

Você grita, finalmente. Sentindo as lágrimas caírem, e seus joelhos falharem, caindo na neve. O humano olha para você, andando até si. Você tenta sair de perto, mas apenas se encolhe; trazendo seus joelhos para sua caixa torácica, enfiando sua cabeça entre eles.

O humano se ajoelha na sua frente, para colocar um dedo em seu queixo, e levanta-lo, lentamente.

Eles cospem em seu rosto.

"Lixo. Você ao menos ajudou seu irmão. Apenas aproveitando e observando sua morte. O quão  _doente_  você é?" -Ela gargalha.

E você acorda.

                                                                                               ---

"PAPYRUS!"

Você se levanta em um pulo, caindo no chão. Você sente sua respiração muito rápida, como se o ar estivesse escasso. E para você era. Você trás suas mãos a sua cabeça, sentindo você ficar tonto.

"Foi apenas um sonho... Foi apenas um sonho..."

Você sente-se ficar acalmando aos poucos.

Quando você  se acalma, finalmente olha para o lado, vendo um prato de espaguete. Tinha um bilhete nele. Você o lê em voz alta:

" _VOCÊ DORMIU NA MESA, ENTÃO EU TE TROUXE AO SEU QUARTO. DECIDI NÃO TE ACORDAR, VOCÊ PARECIA MUITO CANSADO. EU TIVE QUE SAIR, MAS JÁ VOLTO. BEIJOS, IRMÃO."_

_V_ ocê suspira aliviado. Obrigado, Deus! Você nunca que poderia deixar seu irmão saber de seus ataques de pânico, ou de seus pesadelos. Você não pode e não precisa ser um peso ainda maior.

Você cai em sua cama, olhando para o teto, monótono.

A criança um dia vai se cansar. e vai resetar. Você sabe disso. Por isso não pode sentir esperança. Por isso não pode se apegar. Porque ela vai tirar tudo de você; sem dó nem piedade. E então ela verá o desespero em você, e irá rir. Como ela sempre faz. Ela riu quando matou seu irmão, ela riu quando viu a raiva em você quando chamou ela de assassina suja de irmãos, e ela riu quando você morreu na sua frente, fazendo piada da sua morte. Bom, isso você não pode culpa-la. Até você riu.

Você ri. 

Se transforma em uma gargalhada. Você pode sentir sua barriga inexistente doer, envolvendo ela em seus braços.

Você sente as lágrimas. Você está chorando?

Você soluça.

Você se encolhe completamente. Você é uma bagunça de choro e risadas. Mas você não pode se culpar, porque é completamente hilário no que você se tornou. Um depressivo, que faz piadas de sua própria loucura, culpando uma criança que tem o poder de voltar no tempo na hora que quer, e que é sádica e matou todos que você ama, mas que você não pode sentir raiva, porque você é um tolo.

Você não quer que ninguém te veja assim. Você recolhe rapidamente as lágrimas de seus olhos, respirando profundamente três vezes.

Você se deita novamente. 

"Você está sozinho nessa, Sans." -Você murmura, só. Porque você está sozinho, e sempre estará. Ninguém pode te ajudar a superar isso, porque ninguém pode concerta-lo. Você está quebrado. Despedaçado. Sua esperança se foi á muito tempo, e não resta mais nada. Além de fingimento e mentiras.

Hoje é só um dia ruim, que você pode superar. Como sempre fez como com os outros.

Você não quer dormir, então você fica acordado até que todos voltem. 


End file.
